Desperation
by RoxyConan-Kun
Summary: NO FLAMERS PLZ! My first fanfiction . Takes place at the end of Movie 13 The Raven Chaser. Gin is given a mission to track down Conan after he interferes with them. But how is Kaito involved? The story is better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

**GAH! My first fanfiction ever! Im so nervous! I don't really know what to put on this thing…. Erm, how about for one, I don't own Detective Conan, and sadly I never will *cries in corner* The beginning of this takes place right at the end of movie 13, The Raven Chaser. If you have not seen this movie, WATCH IT CAUSE THIS THING CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS! Plz R&R, I want to know what you think of this for it being my first FF.**

"Speaking"  
><em>"Thoughts"<em>

Irish makes a slight chocking sound as he gets shot through the chest, falling right in front of Conan. "IRISH!" Conan runs up to the wounded B.O agent. "Don't worry, the injury isn't that serious, ill treat you as soon as we get away!" Irish smirks, "No wonder." Irish pauses, "No wonder Vermoth is keeping her eye on you." "Don't talk!" Conan all but hisses. "You have to tell me everything as soon as your wounds heal, be prepared for that." Suddenly, the helicopter came up behind them, aiming to shoot at Conan. When Gin suddenly stops Chianti's shot. "Aniki?" Vodka asked worriedly, he follows Gin line of sight to what he was seeing, he didn't see anything particularly odd about the scene. But something did strike him as odd about it, he just couldn't figure out what. Korn leaned into the front a bit, looking at the screen. "Child" was all he said. Vodka knew right away what he meant. The odd part of the scene they were witnessing was that it was a child of no more than 8 years old, trying, and failing, to carry Irish. But what was even more odd was that the brat looked oddly familiar... But as luck would have it for the kid, Gin had already thought this over and gave the signal for Chianti to make the shot.

It struck Conan as odd for why the helicopter hadn't done anything yet, thinking this was his chance to escape, he started to try and move Irish, But Conan could all but move the man a couple inches before he had to stop. Just as he was about to start moving again, Irish suddenly covered him, hearing the grunt from Irish, Conan could only hope he was wrong for what just happened, but the blood coming out of Irish's mouth said otherwise. "Shinichi Kudo, keep coming after us." was all Irish said before he slumped. "Irish!" Conan said, moving out from under him, not even thinking for a moment about the helicopter still hovering behind them. "Did Irish just cover the kid?" was all Vodka could say, watching the scene playout infront of him. Just as Chianti was about to take the kid out, Gin raised his hand again, ordering Chianti from firing yet again, and this was something Chianti did not enjoy. "Gin! Why aren't you letting me take the shot! I have him in my sights!" Gin continued to ignore him her, as he zoomed in and took a picture with the helicopters camera. "I don't like that brat." Was all Gin said. "Then let me shoot the brat!" Chianti said, still trying to convince Gin.

This little dispute gave Conan the time he needed to come back to his senses, taking cover behind a metal box. Gin seeing this leaned over to Vodka just the smallest bit, "Use that." he said. Vodka complied with a nod before flying quickly to the other side of the tower, were he could have a shot at Conan. Conan, following their movements, changed his positions from one side of the box to the other, keeping his back pressed against it. Conan only had a split second to do this before shots from the helicopters machine gun sounded, not only putting dents in and taking chunks out of his metal box, but also shattering some of the down stairs windows. "Damn it, Ran is downstairs!" He had to make his choice and he had to make it fast, he jumped from his hiding spot and started running for dear life up the stairs, hoping to draw their gun fire away from Ran. Thankfully but also unthankfully, it appeared they were following him, but that also meant they were aiming to kill.

As Conan ran up the stairs, he was desperately trying to think of away out of this, but having a helicopter following you while it's shooting at you, not mention the people who you fear most are in it, made it near impossible to think. As he was rounding one of the last corners, he came into perfect view of the helicopter, a bullet clipped his left arm, leaving a nice cut there. As he came to the last platform to the tower, all he could do at this point was duck behind a wall. As they were still trying to shoot him, the head of a spot light broke off the wall and landed just a few feet from him. Inside the helicopter, Gin smirked. "Fly up, there wont be a blind spot from above." Meanwhile on the tower, Conan was still trying to think of away out of this. _'Damn what should I do? I'm trapped!'_ He winces as he notices the pain in his arm, looking at the cut, he also sees his suspenders, which the Professor recently made so they could extend to 300m. He looks over at the broken spotlight head, and gets an idea. A dangerous and suicidal idea. He glares over the side of the tower, putting his plan into action.

Overhead, Gin is starting to hover closer to the towers roof, _'Now, let me see your face.'_ But all they see is Conan jumping over the edge, holding onto the spotlight head, but what they don't see are his suspenders looped over the spotlights head and connected to the towers edge. "He jumped!" Vodka says, surprised to see such an act from a young child. Gin humphs, "He's going to kill himself because there's no hope?" Conan is rapidly descending, a ledge coming into sight as his decent is slowed, the suspenders running out of room to stretch. Just as he nears the ledge, he flips over and aims carefully, he knee's the button on the suspenders so they will retract. "GO!" Is all Conan says as he lets go, falling the last 2 meters to the ledge, watching his makeshift projectile take its flight. Gin could only watch wide eyed as the spotlight head borrows itself into the helicopters tail, making a series of explosions trigger. "We're hit!" "Great! How's that possible?" "I - I can't control it any more!" As panic strikes everyone, Gin just says calmly, "There's nothing we can do, retreat." "Got it." is Vodkas shaky reply. Vodka maneuvers the helicopter near a buildings roof, with Gin looking back thinking, _'What - Who is that?' _Just as they are about to exit the helicopter, Gin takes the cameras memory card with him, taking with him the only picture they have of Conan. _'I don't know who you are, but you will die, and some day soon.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, second chapter… Do I have to say that stuff again? Meh, best to be safe then sorry. I don't own Detective Conan nor will I ever. This time I am attempting to format it so its not in bulky paragraphs, I cant promise anything good thou. I could have a good writing night or a bad one *Note: Im writing this at 1am, only time I feel like doing something…***

**Anyways, enough of me blabbering! Time to get on with it! Oh, but Kaito wont appear in this chapter, so if you were hoping that, your hopes have been dashed :)  
><strong>

"Speaking"  
>'<em>Thoughts<em>'

_*Flash backs* _**  
>-<strong>

Gin walked through the narrow and blank halls, a nasty scowl on his face. Anyone who saw him would know one thing, don't go near him. If he was about to pass you in the hall, go down a separate corridor. If he you were in his way, run into the closest room.

There were only two things that could get him this angry, Vermoth and not killing a target. Sure, the brat was not his original target, but Irish covered for the damn brat! That meant he was in some way connected to them! Rumors started to accumulate within the Organization, saying that Irish was a spy, or had family they didn't know about. This started up a silent riot, people started to hide things, not trusting each other or disconnect from each other entirely.

Normally this wouldn't affect Gin, only if it weren't for the fact that he now noticed just how sneaky Vermoth appeared to be. As if she were hiding something from even the boss, and that just didn't sit right with him. He could still remember, with great detail, how Vermoth reacted in the briefing. *FLASH BACK! YAY!*

*_Vodka stood at the front of the room, waiting for it to quiet down. It was only when Gin grunted did everyone shut up, knowing full well it wasn't right to upset Gin. _

_Only when it was dead silent did Vodka begin, _"As some of you already know, the retrieval mission of the NOC memory card was successful, but it was also a failure. The list and the agent carrying it were both… disposed of."

_This caused some uneasy murmurs to be heard, most by slightly newer recruits. The only reason Gin didn't shoot the closest person to him was because the more experienced members warned the others of Gin presence once again._

_Vodka then brought up the picture of a child leaning over a body. It was then that Gin noticed Vermoth tense up, as if being closed to horrified. _"This child somehow knew Irish, and Irish cared for the child enough to cover for him when shot at. This child was also able to jump off a building and not only live, but take out the pursuing helicopter as well."

_No one spoke, but you could see how unbelieving and false the story sounded. It was only when Vodka spoke again did everyone believe this unbelievable tale._

"As close to proof as we can get for this child actions, it was Gin that was pursuing him. To those who know of Gins reputation, you also know how impossible, or improbable, it is for him to not successfully finish a mission."

_At last it seemed that everyone in the room was now taking the briefing seriously. Eyes were studying the photo and ears were listening to every word.*_

*END FLASH BACK!*

Gin walked down the halls with a new fury in his eyes. His fingers almost twitching near his gun in agitation, but if one skilled as Vermoth saw him just now, they would also see the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. This was the first time he ever failed a mission, even if it was just an oversight.

Gin had reached the door to 'That persons' room, carefully he reached for the doorknob and opened the door into a wide room. The room was similar to a conference room, a long table with enough space to hold twenty people, but there was one major difference in this room compare to others. It had a manikin sitting on the far end of the table, its entire face being nothing more than a speaker. Gin sat down in his chair, the second right away on the right side of the manikin. The first seat belonged to Vermoth, thou he never knew why.

"Gin" The voice came out of the speaker, sinister and dark, "What is the meaning if this failure."

Gin was close to flinching as he heard the word failure, but he kept his posture. "I'm sorry sir. I over looked what brat was capable of. If you gave me the chance, ill see to it that the brat gets shot in the head, by my own hands of course. We never know who else the brat was involved with"

Gin could almost feel the smirk his boss was sending him. "That's just what I wanted to hear Gin. Your new mission is to seek out this kid and bring him in alive."

Gin looked over at the manikin, with an almost puzzled look on his face. "Alive, sir? Won't it be wiser to kill to kid?"

The smirk seemed to grow, "Ah, but we don't know what information he has. For all we know he could have a close relationship with one, or more, of our very own members. And for him to pull off a stunt like he did, who knows what kind of other connections he has."

"Understood, sir." Gin got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Gin."

Gin almost cringed at the serious tone his boss suddenly had.

"Don't fail me this time."

For the first time in his life that he could remember, Gin visibly flinched.

"Yes sir." And with that he walked off, swearing at himself the whole time back to his room.

He knew something was just not right about that brat, something that didn't seem to sit right with him. Like he met with that brat before, maybe it was someone he had as a target? No, this was the first time he someone slip out from grasp, wasn't it? Gin mentally shook his head. This was not the time to be thinking such things, for now he would focus on catching the brat. He can get all the answers he needed after he was in custody.

In the Mouri Detective Agency and Professor Agasas house, Conan and Haibara but stiffened. Haibara breaking into a cold sweat and Conan looking around franticly. Both thinking the same thing, _'Not good.'_

**-**

**TAHDAH! I finished this chapter at 2:26am! I don't know if that's fast or slow or what ever, but I'm proud of it! Plz R&R, I want to know how I'm doing and I can only find that out with reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BWAH! I was trying so hard to do a 'New chapter ever 5 days' type of thing. Of course, I fail XD I hate it when plot bunnies attack, Im working on a crack fic :3 Its going to be so random it's awesome and so awesome it random… hopefully.**

****

**Also, I will try to update this as often as possible, so keep an eye out for new chapters :3**

***sigh* **_**'Again with this dang thing?' **_** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. Please R&R and flamers, you are welcome to flame.**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Conan was on his way back to the detective agency, back pack full of kiddie homework and Detective Boys in tow. Conan would have done all of it in class if he didn't fall asleep in every class.

*YAWN!* Conan yawned loud without even putting his hand to his mouth.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi all but yelled in his ear, and loud enough to pull him from his lazy train of thought and normally only Ran could do that.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Conan almost cringed at the song of his voice, just dripping with fatigue and irritation.

"That's just it Conan-kun! You didn't cover your mouth when you yawned, and it was a very loud yawn at that!" Conan looked beside Ayumi to see Genta and Mitsuhiko nodding in agreement.

Conan almost sweat dropped at the scene, _'Really?'_

"Gomenasai guys, I had to stay up late and help Ran clean up after Ojisan when he came back home drunk again. He sprayed beer everywhere after shaking his can and opening it!" _'Even though it's true that Ojisan sprayed his beer, but it didn't take us very long to clean it up. What can I say? Sorry guys but because I've been shrunk down to the size of a 6 year old, and for the fact that I made a very powerful evil organization angry recently, that I could be targeted and can't get to sleep last night due to stress and constant paranoia? Ya, that'll work…"_

Ayumi looked taken back, "Well I guess that makes sense, I mean we are talking about Ojisan right?"

That's right, "Mitsuhiko lifts a finger as to prove a point, "Under the influence of alcohol, even the smartest man can do stupid things."

Conan snickered, "Ya, Im just worried about what might happen if a man who already does stupid things will do when he's drunk." Everyone had to laugh at that one, even Conan, who looked almost ready to sleep walk the rest of the way home.

Its was only once they got closer to the Mouri residence that Conan get that all to familiar feeling again. The feeling of being watched, but this feeling also had a hint of admiration, which meant one person.

Conan started looking around near franticly, as best as he could without alerting the kids.

It didn't take long for his eyes to rest on the figure sitting on the motorcycle about half a block away.

'_Shit!' _Was all Conan could think as he started to search for anything he could use as a excuse to get the kids away, and fast!

"Ah!" Everyone stopped to look at Conan who froze dead in his tracks. Gomenasai everyone, but you can't come over today."

"Eh? Why not?" Conan almost sweat dropped again, it seemed like they asked that at the same time, again.

"Because it still smells like beer in the office! I don't want you guys getting sick of the smell, trust me, Im already used to the smell of beer, but this is almost enough to make me sick. Sorry guys."

That was when Genta spoke, "Well then let's just go into the apartment, you said it spilled in the Office right? So lets just go there!"

Ayumi clapped her hands together, "That's a great idea Genta!"

Conan was close to panicking, he didn't think of that. "But the smell made its way into the apartment too! It smells so bad, I heard that some of the costumers at the café below us can smell it. Sorry guys."

All three gave a simultaneous "Aw!" But Mitsuhiko was the first to get an idea. "Why don't we all go see Haibara! She wasn't at school today, do you think she's sick?"

_'I doubt it, knowing her, she had the same feeling I had and is laying low.'_ Conan thought to himself.

Conan started to walk back down the sidewalk toward the figure on the bike. When he had to stop short so he didn't run right into Ayumi.

"Conan-kun, where are you going? You should be coming to." Ayumi huffed out the words, trying to make her point.

"Gomen, But I have to help Ran try to get the last bit of the beer out of the rugs. We are getting complaints from the café and we have to take care of it as soon as possible." Conan then gave a smile that had 'I really am sorry' written all over it.

This seemed to please the Detective Boys as a valid excuse, so they started running towards the Professors house. Yelling 'see you laters' and 'you better come next times' all the way till they were around the corner.

Once the Detective Boy were out of sight, Conan turned on his heels and walked with a propose towards the motorcycle. He approached it with caution and also fear, he knew full well not to surprise the person on the bike.

"Why are you here?" Conan all but growled at the motor cyclist. **Cookie to anyone who figured out who it is already **

"Why Cool Guy," Vermoth said as she took off her helmet, "is that anyway to talk to someone who came here willing to give information?" Vermoth had that sly fox grin on, Conan had to suppress the shivers down his spine.

"And what is this information?" Conan demanded.

Vermoth patted her motorcycle seat behind her, Conan glared at the action. After a few moments of thinking, Conan climbed on the seat of the motor cycle, never taking his eyes off Vermoth. As soon as Conan put on the helmet that was 'gracefully' given to him, they were off.

'_How do I know this isn't a trap?'_ He looks at the back of Vermoths helmet, _'And why do _

_I feel like I can trust her with my life?'_

After about half an hour of driving, they come to a stop at a ritzy looking hotel. They park at the front and Vermoth hands her keys to the shofer.

As they approach the entrance, Vermoth leans over and whispers to Conan, "Hope your as good as acting as they say, Cool Guy." She ends with a wink.

Conan instantly catches on, "Wow Obasan! You chose the best hotel!" Conan sends Vermoth one of his 'Im cute and innocent little boy' smiles.

Vermoth shocked for a moment before adjusting her self to the situation. "Your right bouya, Obasan got us one of the best hotels in Japan." She smiled at Conan a motherly smile, which Conan thought was even creepier then her sly fox grin.

They past the door man with Conan giving a big 'Bye-bye' wave. Poor Vermoth didn't know if she should play along or try to get the boy to calm down a little. They got a couple of looks and stares for Conan's antics and Vermoth understood what Conan was doing. He was making them more memorable to the staff. So if she walked out with without Conan, or if Conan went 'Missing', then they would remember them. It was his way of saying 'Don't try anything' to her. She had to keep a smirk from gracing her lips.

The moment Vermoth closed the door, Conan glared at her, "What is this information you have, tell me."

My, quite the temper you have 'bouya', should I give you a time out?" Vermoth had to keep her self from snickering, the dead panned look Conan was giving her was just too much.

"Alright, down to business then?" Conan nodded, wanting her to go on.

"During your little stunt on the Tokyo Tower not to long ago, they got a photo of you. The photo was a little fuzzy, not the best of quality. But it's still clear enough for the trained eyes of assassins, in other words, Gin." Conan became stiff at the mention of that mans name.

"They have narrowed it down to a select few people, you are on that list. Because of all the KID heists you've gone to, you became popular towards that line of the news. You are almost at every heist because of your connections to Mouri Kogoro and Sazuki Sonoko. At the next KID heist, go to it like nothing is wrong, but keep your guard up. If there was a heist where Mouri or Sazuki were invited to, but you were not there, it could set up a flag towards Gin."

Conan seemed to be taking this pretty well so far, considering what they were talking about away, he looked as white as a ghost. _'I better just tell him the rest before he starts asking questions.'_

"Also, Gin has been given the mission of hunting you down, so don't be shocked if you see him at the next heist."

At that, Conan felt like he was ready to faint, _'Gin is after me, after everything I've done to conceal myself from them. Ran, the kids, Haibara, even Kogoro's in danger!'_

**I think this is the longest one I've ever written, wow. Well anyways, KID fans you're in luck. My next chapter should be the heist! YAY! **

**Try to figure out the note before you read the explanation ok? I want to see how well I did on it :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAH! I can't believe I'm still writing this thing! Normally I just stop with this type of thing, but no! I'm writing my forth chapter right now! I love this feeling of accomplishment!**

**Anyways, I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito and sadly I never will. This chapter Im personally rating… What would you rate it if it had blood and profound language? Meh, I don't know XD Either way, that's what Im rating it.**

**This chapter holds my first ever Heist Note, please give me your thoughts on it.**

**I feel like Im missing something, something I should tell you guys… Oh! Right! Im going on vacation for a bit :) So I might not have another chapter up until after next weekend, sorry.**

**-**

Conan lay awake on his futon, yesterdays meeting with Vermoth still unnerving him. He couldn't fall asleep even if he wanted to, the fear of Them finding him was to nerve racking. The lay awake all night, almost acting like a well trained guard dog. He would stiffen at the slightest noise and flinch at the slightest movement from the tree outside his window. To anyone who saw him, they would think he was having nervous brake down. And to Conan that didn't seem too far off.

"Conan-kun! Time for breakfast! Hurry or you're going to be late!" Conan heard Ran calling from the kitchen.

Much to Conan's dislike of going to school, he needed to talk to Haibara about his meeting with Vermoth.

"Coming Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled back.

He got up and started his normal morning routine, get up, washroom, get dressed, have breakfast and go to school. Once dressed and ready, he walked into the kitchen seating himself at the table.

"Oh Conan-kun, do you think you could go and grab the mail?"

"Hai!" He gave her one of his 'Conan grins' and rushed to get the mail, as soon as he was out of sight of Ran, he slowed his pace. Acting as Conan day in and day out got so tiring lately.

As he got the mail off the floor near the door *do they have a mail box?* he was half shocked, half horrified to see the one thing he didn't need right now, a small blank envelope with an all to familiar doodle at the bottom corner.

A heist, just what he DIDN'T need. Conan almost screamed in horror at the little envelope, he almost ripped it up, burned it, and try to forget he even saw the thing. But before he could hide it, or rip it, Kogoro came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you have there, brat?" Before Conan could even get a word out, Kogoro already snatched it from his fingers. He scanned the blank side of the envelope first, then as soon as he flipped it over, a cocky grin spread across his face.

Kogoro ran to his desk and grabbed the phone, and stated dialing Megure's number. The whole conversation went almost unnoticed by Conan, he only snapped back into it as he heard the note being read, but Conan only heard the last bit.

For a brief second, his detective mind and ever growing curiosity for the letter got the better of him, he took one step then stopped short *no pun intended*. _'If I read that note, that would mean going to the heist and putting everyone I love at risk, one small slip up and…'_

Conan couldn't even finish his own thought, him not wanting to believe for a second that his worst nightmare is coming true, and the day after he learned why it should be his worst nightmare!

The haunting words of Vermoth floated into his mind, _"If there was a heist where Mouri or Sazuki were invited to, but you were not there, it could set up a flag towards Gin." _

In the end, Conan did the most logical thing to do in this type of situation. He walked up to the desk, ignoring the rants and idiotic guesses as to what the note said by Kogoro. He came up behind the desk, narrowly dodging the franticly waving arm of Kogoro. He snatched the note and ducked another in coming arm.

Scrambling out of the way, he stared at the envelope in his hands, the note its self still sticking out a little. Conan took a deep breath and took the note out. Conan then started his usual game with the magician's riddles, the note read:

**The day the Purple Flower blooms,**

**I shall come to claim its most precious gift.**

**When a chime is missing I shall appear,**

**To steal what the first 'City of Flames' has to offer. **

***Insert doodle here***

Conan couldn't help but smirk at this one, Kaitou KID always had a theme with each notice, and this time he's going historical. Conan did have to give props to the thief, this is one of his more entertaining ones.

*Time skip: April 21, 10pm Hiroshima Famous History Museum*

Ran, Conan and Kogoro stood in the museums foyer, both Ran and Kogoro sporting a nice pink spot on their check from when the Inspector did his usual KID check. Conan, of course, was spared due to his size.

'_Sometime being small has its advantages… sometimes.'_ Conan thought as he watched the Inspector pull on another check.

"*Sigh* I still don't get what the heist note had said…" Ran said with a slight disappointed look on her face.

"It has to do with Queen Elizabeth II." Ran looked at Conan in surprise.

"The line **'The day the Purple Flower blooms'** is referring to Queen Elizabeth II's birth day. He used Purple Flower because in one of the famous paintings of Queen Elizabeth II, she is holding a purple rose. The next line **'I shall come to claim its most precious gift' **refers to the Andamooka Opal, which was given to her in the 1950's when she went to visit Australia.

The third line **'When a chime is missing I shall appear' **he means the 12 chimes of a clock, with one missing it becomes 11 o'clock. And the last line **'To steal what the first 'City of Flames' has to offer' **he's referring to the end of World War II when Hiroshima was the first of 2 major cities to be bombed." He ended with a child like smile.

"Conan-kun, when did you-" "I heard Ojisan talking to Megure about it on the phone when we first got the notice."

"Oh, well good job Conan-kun, perceptive as always." She ended with a smile that calmed his wavering heart, if only abit.

Conan was a nervous wreck right now, thou he made sure that no one could tell by looking at him. But inwardly, all he wanted to do was run from that heist, jump on a plane to America to live with his parents and try to forget the whole ordeal. But he knew he couldn't, he couldn't just abandon his friends and the one he loved. So he pushed himself forwards, making sure to keep his poker face securely in place. He knew he didn't have enough talent to keep all of his insecurities hidden, but he gained some skill over the past 2 years being Conan.

Conan walked over to one of the less crowded areas of the museum foyer, hands in his pockets and looking over the crowd of officers.

Conan started calming down when he saw no one suspicious, but he was still on high alert.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Conan's shoulders, holding him in place. He turned is head to the side and instantly regretted the action, he saw the last person he ever wanted to see.

**OOOO~! I put a cliffhanger! These are fun, I think ill do more of them more often *cheeky grin***

**And to all you rabid Kaito fangirls, I promise that the next chapter is a heist! I mean, Conan's already at the heist, what could stop him from participating in it? Or maybe the person behind him has other plans?*snicker* I love taunting!**

**Anyway, for all the readers reading this, thanks for taking the time to read my fanfiction, I know it's not the best, but its something right? Love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I was just watching episode 627's preview after watching the episodes that were added while I was gone! He gets found out? WHAT! **

**Ah, but who gets found out? Im not telling :3**

**Anyways, this is kind of a little chapter idea that I got while on vacation. So no, this is not the heist, but its still got lots of Kaitou goodness!**

_Pre-heist journal: April 20__th__, about 3:30am_

_I just put the heist note in the mail slot of the Mouri residence. Off to deliver Hakubas 'Surprise Package'!_

_Pre-heist journal: April 20__th__, 7 o'clock-ish_

_I just got back from seeing Hakubas reaction to my 'present', I got back just in time too! Tantei-kun just got up! OOO! Even luckier! He's getting the mail! This should be fun! _

… _Ok, something is wrong with Tantei-kun, he looked utterly horrified at the envelope, and he didn't even open it yet! I think Im going to continue watching him until the heist, something's not right._

_Pre-heist journal: April 20__th__, 9 o'clock_

_Tantei-kun, is as sharp as always, figuring out my note in like only, what, 2 minutes? Damn him, I even research on this one! _

_Now he's going on about needing to talk to the 'creepy girl'. Seriously, what kind of kid can act like a cold little adult? And why does Tantei-kun need to talk to her so badly? _

_I got a look at a text Tantei-kun sent her, I was only able to see a small part of it but it looks like he doesn't want her to leave her house because of 'The B.O'. What the heck does that even mean? I mean, its not like he's talking about the people who killed my father, could he?_

_Pre-heist journal: April 21__st__, 12 o'clock_

_Looks like Tantei-kun got dragged to Hiroshima without talking to… Haibara was it? _

_Seriously, what's got him to tense? He's hiding it well but I can tell he's freaking out, he even looked like he was going to use is power sneakers on a poor tourist wearing black when she asked them for directions! This can't be good if its got Tantei-kun so riled up._

_Im starting to think this does have to deal with those bastards in black, and that can never be good._

_Pre-heist journal: April 21__st__, 4 o'clock_

_Ok, that's it. One way or another, Im going to talk to Tantei-kun, face-to-face. He is way too high on alert. He started to look around franticly when I stared at him for just a couple seconds! Darn his detective sixth sense…_

_Pre-heist journal: April 21__st__, 10:05pm_

_Im going to regret doing this later aren't I? *sigh* Oh well._

_Oh! Tantei-kun's alone! Prefect!_

At that moment, Kaito jumped from his hiding place and snuck up behind Conan. He grabbed his shoulders firmly, but not enough to hurt him. Conan could've given himself whiplash from how fast he turned to look at him.

Conan looked terrified when he brought his head around, but some of that terror was replaced with annoyance and bewilderment when we saw who it was who had snuck up on him.

Kaito scooped up Conan, much to Conan's dislike, and quickly vanished to his little hiding hole, which in the end was a closet.

**Ok, there we go! Next chapter is the short conversation between Kaito and Canon, and the beginning of the heist. And when I say beginning, I don't mean that Kaito appears and that's the end of the chapter. No, I mean that Im going to write the scene up until they reach the roof, or do they even get that far? Who knows!**

'**Cause trust me, I don't even know, Im making this up as I go!**

**And don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon! I gotta make up for all the time I missed on vacation!**


	6. Authors Note

GAH! Im sooooo sorry I havent updated in so long, wanna know why? My computer died and took all its data with it!

Don't worry, as soon as its up and running, im going to write like the wind and put up 2 or 3 chapters at once! Don't take me off your lists plz .

Oh and more bad news, it might be awhile till I can post. I don't mean anything drastic like a couple months, I mean like a week or 2! That's all! I will be posting as soon as I can! I PROMISE!


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOHOO! My computers back and so am I! Lets get writing! And I know I said I would put 2-3 chapters up at the same time once I got my computer back, but I might just put one up tonight and one up tomorrow.**

**Why did I explain that anyway?**

**I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou.**

As soon as Conan realized what just happened, which was also the moment Kaitou KID closed the door, he started kicking and wriggling, attempting to get himself free from the 'Idiot Thief'. Conan didn't dare yell, for fear of Them finding him.

Kaito got annoyed by Conan kicking him in the side during his little tantrum. So he took Conan out from under his arm and held him out infront of him. Unfortunately, Kaito didn't think that one through.

"Tantei-kun! Would you calm dow-OW!" He let Conan fall to the floor and clutched his chin.

"That's what you get for man-handling me!" Kaito looked down and saw a small scuff mark on Conan's shoe.

Kaito couldn't believe it! Tantei-kun just kicked him in the jaw! Then realization hit Kaito, _'At least his shoes weren't turned on.'_

"Alright Tantei-kun! Take it easy!" Kaito held up his hands in mock defense.

"How can I take it easy! This little stunt you pulled could've ruined everything! I need to get back out there!" Conan made a mad dash for the door, only to be blocked by Kaito's arm as he crouched lower to Conan's level.

"Im not letting out of here, not until you tell me why you've been freaking out ever since you got my heist note!" Kaito just realized he might have said too much.

"You've been spying on me!" Conan all but shouted at the thief.

"I don't think of it as 'spying', it's more like keeping tabs on my favorite detectives." Kaito ended his statement with a wink.

"Great, I'm the favorite of a crazed thief." Conan mumbled before leaning out of Kaito's grasp, leaning on a near by box. "Okay, what do you want to hear?" Conan was seriously hoping KID didn't see his run in with Vermoth and decided to tag along.

"I just want to know what's got you all tense! And to see if there is anything I can do to help." Conan's eyes grew big as he also let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

'_Good news is, KID doesn't seem to know anything about Vermoth. Freaky news is, he wants to help me!' _Conan let out a sigh, coming to a conclusion after only a moment's thought. _'Even if he is a pain-in-the-butt thief, I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt.'_

"KID, I will say this not as a detective, but as your friendly rival," He saw KID rubbing his injured chin, "maybe 'friendly' wasn't the right word, but the bottom line is I won't let you get mixed up in this."

Before Kaito could say another word, Conan turned on his sneakers and sent a soccer ball straight for Kaito's head! And Kaito, being the skillful thief he is, dodged out of why in time. Only to have the soccer ball hit a pile of boxes, thus causing the boxes to fall. On top of him no less. Conan took his chance and ran to door and made a mad dash down the hall.

'_Damn it, where the hell am I!' _Conan continued to run down the hall, hoping to run into an officer who could take him back to Ran.

Conan continued to run, turning a corner and almost running into the legs of someone. Conan stumbled back a few steps and looked up, putting on his best 'Im-just-a-kid act'. "Im so sor-." Conan's words got caught in his throat, seeing who's legs he almost ran into. Standing infront of him, in all his black clad glory, was Gin.

Conan just stared for what felt like hours to him, slowly he started to edge away from the frightening man. Gin stared down at him like Conan was just a brat scared at his glare. It was only after Conan started running did Gin realize that the kid who was running was their target, and that that was no normal fear in his eyes, it was sheer terror.

"Vodka!" Gin yelled loud and clear, he pulled out his gun then started after Conan. Gin knew his partner was still close by.

After hearing Gin call after his partner, Conan started to run faster. He knew he couldn't beat the assassin in an all out sprint, and in these straight hallways, Conan was as good as caught.

Conan saw a wall sign approaching, and he picked out the room that would help him the most, storage. Conan made a sharp turn and started another full out sprint down the hall.

Once Conan found the storage room, he ran inside, not bothering to close the door, he knew Gin was close enough that he saw him run in here. Luckily for Conan, he appeared to be in one of the museums many storage rooms, a very large room filled to the brim of artifacts and antiques, perfect for a child to hide in. Conan picked out a direction and started to run, ducking under any boxes he could use to slow Gin down.

Conan heard a shot and shattering porcelain behind him, meaning that Gin shot and missed, hitting the vase he was no farther then an inch from. Conan took this as a hint and ducked under more boxes moving farther into the large room. Conan saw what he was hoping to see, a back door. He sprinted the rest of the way, narrowly dodging another bullet.

Because Conan ran out the door so suddenly, he failed to see the figure standing behind it. Conan could do nothing as he felt strong arms catch him and press a cloth to his face. He struggled in his captors grip, trying not to breathe in the chloroform he could unfortunately smell.

"Good work Vodka" Conan stiffened at the sound of two things, the voice of the man who came out of the door, and the name of the man holding him.

Conan's eyes were starting to get blurry, he was sure all that kept him from fainting right at that moment was his will power. Conan gave one more hateful glare to Gin before everything faded to black.

**Wow! That turned out better then I thought! I cant wait to write the next chapter! I might write it tonight!**

**Thanks to everyone who waited! I will be posting another chapter mega soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK! New chapter! Im a day late, but I'm apparently not good with these types of scenes. I have taken Chealseaj500's opinion and made it a bit more descriptive. Hope that worked out well!**

**I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou.**

The fog in Conan's mind slowly started to clear, the headache from the chloroform starting to overwhelm the dizziness.

As Conan started to open his eyes, all he could see was darkness. At first he thought they had blind folded him, but as his eyes started to regain their focus. He was able to see a small slit of light coming in through a boarded window.

Conan started to regain his right of mind, taking in his surroundings and his situation. Conan tried to move his hands, he found they were bound behind him. He tried to kick out, only to find his legs bound as well, he also realized he was gagged.

'_Bound and gagged, how cliché.' _Conan thought.

Conan heard foot steps coming down the hall and laid back on the floor. He could hear faint mumbling from the hall, there were three voices. Two he unfortunately knew but the third voice was a mystery.

"Aniki, are you sure that's the kid?" Vodka said as he opened the door to the room.

"Are you saying you doubt my judgment?" Gin said, sending a warning glare over to Vodka.

"N-No Aniki, I don't. But how can you be so sure?"

"You didn't see him trying to escape. He used his small size against me. Normally kids would just crawl under any space they can get through when trying to run away. This kid only ducked under something if I wasn't able to follow him, over or under. Only the smallest spaces were good enough for this brat." Gin sent a sneer at Conan, almost causing the small detective to shiver.

Conan heard a grunt, most likely to from the third person.

"Where would you like me to put this Gin?" Gin glared at him, "I-I mean, Gin-sama."

"Just put it over by the brat, newbie." Conan heard footsteps coming towards him and a dull thud, probably caused by whatever this new member was carrying.

Then without warning, Gin briskly walked over and kicked Conan in the stomach, Conan couldn't help but start hacking and coughing. And with his mouth gagged, it was very difficult for him to catch his breath.

Gin leaned in close, to close for Conan's comfort. "What. Do. You. Know." Gin said in a demanding tone.

Conan just glared at the man, hatred and disgust written all over his face. Gin just kicked him again, but before Conan could curl up, Gin grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the face. Conan fell to the ground with a dull thud, coughing up a bit of blood on the process.

Conan was beaten for what felt like hours to him. Getting punched, kicked and thrown against the wall. And the only times he ever had a chance to catch his breath was when Gin asked him "What do you know." in the demanding tone he uses.

As Conan was once again thrown against a wall, his gag slipped from his mouth to around his neck. Conan lay there, watching as Gin walked over to him once again. Gin picked him up by his collar, looked him straight in the eye and all but yelled, "What do you know!"

Gin was getting agitated, and Conan was going to gamble on whether or not he could get Gin to leave for awhile. As Conan was hoping, he would try and get Gin pissed enough that he would have to leave the room and clear his head before Gin felt like killing him. If Gin didn't leave, at least they couldn't get any information out of a corpse's mouth.

Conan knew the stakes but he was willing to make them if it meant the safety of everyone he knew. So Conan took a breath, even with his obviously broken ribs, and said "I have no reason to tell you, I don't fear death."

At this, Gin looked furious, Gin let Conan fall to the ground and pulled out his gun. "Well then, "Gin said as he cocked his gun, "Then I'll just have to make you wish you were dead."

Gin aimed and pulled the trigger all in one fluid motion. As the bullet dug into Conan's leg, it took every ounce of will power for Conan to keep himself from yelling.

Gin grinned to himself at the obvious attempt to keep from yelling. "Oh dear, and that was the bullet I was saving for Sherry. We can't go and loose it now can we?" Gin then knelt to the floor and opened the brief case, inside was knives and needles. Conan then understood Gin, he was going to cut the bullet out of his leg, and he won't make it neat and tidy. Knowing Gin, he will make it as painful as possible.

Gin picked a very long knife, it appeared to be a type of hunting knife. As Gin strode closer to Conan, you could see the murderous glint in his eyes flare up. Gin kneeled down infront of Conan, who was able to position himself against the wall. He lowered the knife slowly towards the heavily bleeding wound, but right as it was about to touch the bullet hole, he stopped.

"You know, brat," Gin looked up to have his eyes meet Conan's, "I don't think this knife is sharp enough, should we test it?" Gin suddenly raised the knife into the air, changing his hold on the hilt so the blade was upright in his hand, and brought it down. The knifes cut was so sudden, Conan didn't feel pain for all of 2 seconds. It was only when Conan realized he couldn't see out of his left eye, and felt the blood streaming down his face, did he know what happened.

Gin just slashed his left eye, from the middle of his forehead, down the side of his face.

Conan screamed out in agony before he could control himself, yelling and falling on his side.

"Perfect! This knife should get the bullet out of your leg in only a few stabs." Gin emphasized the word 'stabs' in a way that made Conan visibly shudder.

Once Conan screamed himself till his voice was hoarse, he lay on his side, broken and beaten, but still willing. Gin grabbed him by the scruff of his hair, pulling him up by force to look him in his eyes. "Anything you want to say before I dig this knife into your leg?" Gin held up the knife, covered on Conan's blood.

Conan looked back up at Gin, and with his one good eye, gave him a glare that would even send Kaitou KID running for his life. "I have nothing to say to you, nor will I ever."

Gin practically roared in frustration, as he brought the knife down, but before it could touch Conan's leg, a smoke bomb went off in the room. Three things happened all at once, Gin swore, Vodka fell to the floor knocked out, and Conan was picked up and carried out the window. Which had at some point in time been un-boarded.

Conan felt the wind rush past him, and a voice. But he couldn't make out who was saying it, or what they were saying. All he knew was that who ever helped him could be trusted for now, and he let his world turn black.

How's that for my first torture scene? Im so mean to Conan. *insert evil laugh here* Im sorry to all the Anti-Conan Torture fans, but it had to be done!

And again, I like cliff hangers.


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! New chapter! Hope you all like it, I hope im getting all my information right…**

**Anyway, I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaitou, ENJOY!**

Conan woke up with a start, sitting straight up in the bed he was lying in. He immediately laid back down, the pain from is cracked and broken ribs surprising him. The memories of the events with Gin came rushing back to him in a wave of pain and agony.

But while Conan lay there, wrapping his arms around himself, he could also, as foggy as the memory was, remember that he was saved.

Conan was immediately on the alert, straining his ears for the tiniest sounds or voices. But to Conan's surprise, all he heard was a faint heavy breathing sound, slow and controlled.

Conan turned his head, slowly as to not move his body. Conan stared at an arm chair, seating none other then his night time rival, Kaitou KID. But Conan could tell something was wrong, the thief no longer wore his hat or monocle, his clothes were soaked in blood in some places and he looked worn out. Almost like he had barely slept, accept for right now for what it was worth.

Conan slowly, as to not wake the thief and so not to hurt himself further, sat up. He could now see what kind of room they were in.

It was a white room with mirrors lining the most of one wall, one was open to show a closet space in the back that held his hat and monocle. In the corner of the wall of mirrors and a wall to his far left was a desk, it was cluttered and littered with papers, blue prints and a few small gadgets here and there. Conan had to turn his head to see more of the wall, as he could not see out of his left eye.

As Conan kept turning his head he also noticed something he was not expecting. A car. Kaitou KID had a car in the space Conan could only guess was his own form of a 'Bat Cave'. Conan chuckled at the thought of a very buff thief in white pointing to sky yelling 'To the KID mobile!'

Conan's small and almost inaudible chuckle made KID become half awake. Kaito still held his head down and kept his breathing slow and steady, as to not frighten the Chibi-Tantei.

Even in the thief's attempt to create the illusion that he was still asleep, Conan had noticed the small change in his breathing and decided to ignore the thief. Conan slowly but carefully lowered himself to the ground. He was unsteady on his right leg and almost fell over. Conan then noticed a pair of very small crouches next to his bed and smiled slightly. At least KID didn't think he was going to run away.

Conan grabbed one of the crouches and began to move around the room. Slowly but steadily, he made his way to the right side of the room, which held a very old looking tape recorder next to a poster of Kaitou KID. But as Conan got closer to the portrait, he could see that this Moonlight thief was older by many years and looked oddly familiar.

Conan decided he would ask the thief later about the portrait. Instead he hobbled over the table cluttered with papers and gadgets. Conan took a small cube into his hand, looking it over by turning it into his hand. He then pressed a small button on the side by accident. But before Conan could throw it, not knowing what it did, it went off in his hand and he was suddenly covered with a net. Thankfully it seemed to be broken because there was only enough thrust for the net that it could only drape loosely around him.

Conan heard laughing to his right and looked over, KID was now buckling over and laughing. Conan grunted and started to try and take the net off, but as he had stepped on a small corner of it. He had pulled his foot out from under him. Conan was sure he was going to fall but he felt arms catch him, and in the blink of an eye, the net was gone.

"You ok Tantei-kun?" KID said with a slightly worried tone.

Conan looked up and saw what could have been his twin, well, the twin of his older self. "Im okay, just surprised is all." Conan then proceeded to try and get himself back on his feet. But before he could raise himself out of KID's arms, Kaito picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

As soon as Kaito had put him down Conan glared at him. "Do you want me to kick you in the chin again? I told you I don't like be being man handled!"

Kaito backed up slightly at Conan's empty threat. "Now Tantei-kun, is that anyway to talk to the guy who just saved you life." Kaito said in a mocking tone that still held some seriousness in it.

Conan sighed and backed down. "I know, Im sorry KID." Conan calmed himself down and looked back up at Kaito, seeing his blood stained shirt Conan visibly cringed.

Kaito looked down at himself and held a face of sadness and regret. "Im sorry I couldn't have moved faster to save you, but unbarring that window took longer then I thought." Kaito sighed and stood up, pushing the arm chair closer to the bed and sitting down.

"What was all that Conan? Why were you being hunted down and almost getting killed?" Kaito looked down at his hands, probably remembering how beaten and broken Conan was, and still is.

Conan's head shot up in slight surprise, if KID was using his name *alias*, then he was serious. Kaito looked back up to Conan, their eyes meeting. "KID I… it's a very sensitive subject, It's not something you should get caught up in more than you already are."

The look in Kaito's eyes changed from one of regret to one of determination. "Believe me Tantei-kun, this involves me more than you know." Conan looked up at the thief, shocked. "The previous Kaitou KID, my father, was killed by those bastards and made it look like an accident after he refused to steal something for them."

Realization dawned on Conan. "Your father was Toichi Kuroba, the famous magician that died 8 years ago in a stage accident." Conan saw the pained looked on Kaito's face. "At least, that's what they want everyone to believe."

Conan looked wide eyed at the thief. "So you're his son, well that explains where you get your magic talent from." Conan moved to the edge of the bed and dangled his legs, making sure not to move his right to much.

An uncomfortable silence came between them, both looking at anything other than each other.

"I need to get going." Conan said it so suddenly that Kaito almost missed it. "I have to get back to Ran and make sure They didn't harm her to." Conan spat 'They' like it was venom to him.

Conan made a move to get up, only to have Kaito put a hand on his shoulders. "Hold on Tantei-kun, I took care of that already." Conan gave him a questioning look. "I asked Jii-chan to go check on them two days ago."

Conan stared up at the thief in shock and confusion. Who was this 'Jii-chan'? And could he be trusted? But that was just another question to add to his list. "How long have I been sleep?"

"I'd say about a day and a half. Its 3 in the afternoon." Kaito chuckled at Conan face of disbelief.

"I've been asleep for two days? Was it that serious?"

Before Kaito could open his moth to speak, someone beat him to it.

"Oh yes, Young Master *is that what Jii calls him?* has been taking care of you since he came here, not getting a moments rest. If it weren't for his blood, I don't think you would have made it."

Conan looked towards the voice, and saw an elderly man in a black suite standing in front of a now opened passage way behind the portrait. It appeared that a bedroom was outside the passage.

Conan looked back at the man. "Im guessing you are 'Jii-chan'?" Conan asked with a slight tilt to his head.

"Yes I am. You are quite the luck young man to have survived what you did." Jii looked over at Kaito. "I have checked on the Mouri's as you requested, and they appear to be doing fine." Jii hung his head slightly.

"What else Jii-chan? I can tell your not telling us everything."

Jii looked up to look at Conan. He walked over and kneeled in front of the boy. He spoke softly and sadly at the news he was giving. "It seems the Mouri's are devastated at your disappearance Edogawa-kun. The daughter Ran was crying when I saw her."

Conan looked at Jii, who was obviously saddened at what he had seen. "Thank you Jii. As well as you KID, but I have to go back." Conan once again made an attempt to stand up, but the one to hold him back this time was Jii.

Jii stood back up once he knew Conan would not move. He turned to Kaito with an almost distressed look on his face. "I looked out for that vehicle you wanted me to look for, it was there with two man in black sitting in it. It appeared they were watching the place," Jii looked back over to Conan, "Most likely waiting for Edogawa-kun to return."

A look of sheer horror came cross Conan's face. "I need to get back, NOW!" Conan tried to stand up, much swifter this time. He also forgot about his leg in this moment and fell over Conan landed on his side, holding back a scream of pain as he hit his ribs.

Kaito was swift to gently pick him up and place him on the bed. "Oh no, Tantei-kun your not going anywhere. Even if you do get back to the Mouri's, they are going to just attack again and possibly kill Ran!" Conan looked over at Kaito. "We both know better then anyone else that they won't leave any witnesses alive for to long. They are ruthless and will destroy anything in they're way!"

Conan looked away from Kaito, knowing he was right. Kaito then spoke up. "I guess you should tell me what exactly is going on, maybe I can help."

Conan looked back at Kaito with a look of uncertainty on his face which quickly turned into one of sadness. "Only fair considering how far you got yourself into this. But I will want to hear about why you are doing what you are doing, oh great Moonlight Thief." Conan ended with a smile.

Kaito bowed and gave Conan one of his KID smirks. "Of course Tantei-kun, I an a gentil man after all."

So the next few hours were spent with the two rivals sharing tales and information, Jii leaving a few times to get snacks and drinks. As well as pain killers for Conan.

Once they were both finished, they sat in silence for a long while. Each taking in what the other had said.

Finally, Jii told them the time. It was 11 o'clock at night. "It would be best to take action as soon as possible, but for now you need your sleep Kudo-kun. We can come up with a plan in the morning."

At that, Kaito and Jii left the room, leaving Conan behind with a small smile on his face. It had been far too long since someone called him is real name… besides Hattori. Conan took Kaito's words to heart and tried to get some sleep. Little did he know the Kaito was smirking on the other side of the portrait.

**DONE! This took me forever to do! Stupid school taking away all my writing time.**

**Can anyone guess what KID has planned for our little Tantei-kun? I don't think I have ever read a fanfiction were Conan agrees to… NOT TELLING! AHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALY! I finished another chapter! Damn school, I barely have anytime for writing anymore!**

**Meh, oh well. At least I was able to put this up! **

He glared, Conan glared with a vengeance at the mirror before him. Well, not the actual mirror, the reflection of a very smug Kaito standing behind him. Kaito seeing Conan's attempt of a death glare only caused the thief to smile even more.

"Oh come on Tantei-kun, you agreed to this you know! You should be happy it fits!"

*Flash back!*

Conan sat up in his bed, watching Kaito run all around the room collecting various objects from closets, draws and secret compartments. He only stopped momentarily to consider what else he would need.

"Kaito, what are you doing? Its," Conan glanced at the clock. "5:30 in the morning."

Kaito practically skidded to a stop, looking over to see Conan sitting up. "Oh! Sorry Kudo-kun, didn't mean to wake you! I was just collecting something's for an up coming idea I had!"

While Conan had smiled at being called his real name, he then gained a look of confusion. "A plan? What is it?"

Kaito then put his signature smirk on his face, Conan knew he wouldn't like this.

Well Kudo-kun, in order for my idea to even start, you are going to need to agree with it, and after a long time of thinking, it's the only idea I could come up with."

Conan stared at Kaito, willing for him to continue. "Ok, so you know how the Organization wants you dead, but for a different reason other then the obvious." Conan nodded. "We also know that the same Organization, but a different branch, wants me dead, also for the obvious." Nod. "Also, this Gin guy is the one that shrunk you in the first place, and the one we wish to either use to get back to Their base or to capture, who from your description and my observations will work with who ever is chasing me to get to you right?"

Conan was about to nod when he paused, a look of confusion and thinking. "But how do they know that to get to me they have to get you? Even thou you are the first one to come to mind with how you saved me, smoke bombs and all, I don't think they will go on that assumption alone to attack you head on. They would most likely send out a scout to your future heists for any trace of me. But as far as I can tell, me coming would just be a waste of ti-."

Conan's eyes widened as he started to understand what Kaito was talking about. He lifted his hands, leaned back and shook his head so hard he could've given himself whiplash! "NO WAY KAITO! I am so not going to-how could you even think I would agree to-that is just plain insanity if you think I would even consider-."

After a few more minutes of Conan's random babbling, which Kaito thought could have been disagreeing, Conan was finally starting to calm down and think logically. Conan sat there hand on his chin and staring at the bed sheets, in his usual thinking pose.

Kaito watched in amusement as many emotions flashed across Conan's face. Anger, annoyance, confusion, frustration, bewilderment, and after awhile and many more faces, Kaito was glad to see the one he was hoping for.

Conan looked up at Kaito with acceptance and annoyance on his face. The nod Conan gave him was all he needed, a puff of pink smoke sounded around Conan making him flinch and yelp slightly at the sudden sound and smoke. Once the smoke cleared before Conan stood a very smug Kaito and Conan did not like a smug Kaito, that always led to trouble.

Well Kudo-kun, don't you want to see what you look like?" Kaito said as he gestured over to the wall of mirrors. Conan slowly got off the bed and grabbed a crutch, hobbling over to the mirror and staring into it. His 'Detective Sense' was screaming at him, and it showed visibly on Conan's face.

*End flashback*

"I didn't even agree to it! All I did was nod, accepting the possibility of it working! I wanted to work out details and plan some strategies before we even thought of-!" "I know that Kudo-kun. I was just seeing if it fit!"

Conan stopped his rant to look at himself a little closer, Kaito was right. The waist was a little snug and the arms a little too long. The collar seemed slightly over sized too.

"Alright, I can see your reasoning behind me wearing this, but you couldn't have just asked me to put it on? Was the smoke bomb really necessary?" Conan asked as he turned to look at a Kaito instead of his reflection.

"Oh it most certainly was! You would have denied it right away and made us waste time. I do have school you know." Kaito ended his explanation with a shrug followed by looking at his watch.

"Geez is that the time already! Sorry Kudo-kun, but I have to run! If you need anything, just go down to the kitchen, there's some food in the fridge and you can watch T.V. The paper is also sitting on the table, oh and here." Kaito handed Conan a mug full of coffee, black of course.

"Thanks Kaito but…" Conan looked away in slight embarrassment at to what he wanted to ask. Kaito understood this and carefully picked up Conan and his crutch. He quickly made his way down stairs and placed Conan on the sofa.

"You could have told me you were going to do that!" "But it is what you wanted to ask right?" Conan looked down at his coffee in defeat, Kaito had won this round.

-Time skip! We are now at Ekoda High School!-

Kaito looked at the newspaper in his hand, news of the recent possible kid-napping of one Conan Edogawa plastered all over the front page. But the worst part about it is the only reason it's even on the front page is because he went 'missing' the night of his heist! No other possible kid-nappings, or confirmed kid-nappings, were ever on the front page, unless someone died. The media was even saying Kaitou KID has something to do with it! That was just outrageous!

Aoko came up behind Kaito after seeing him glaring at the newspaper infront of him. Aoko read the headlines over Kaito's shoulder, wanting to know why her childhood friend was so upset. At first she couldn't see why he was so mad, all she saw was news of Kaito KID's successful heist. It was only once she read the article next to it did she see why Kaito was so mad. His idol was being blamed for the kid-napping of 'KID's arch rival' Conan Edogawa.

Aoko looked at her best friend in worry. "Kaito?" Aoko said softly as not to startle the prankster.

Kaito tensed slightly and turned around to face Aoko, his pokerface set in place. "Hmm? Oh! Hey Aoko! What's up?"

Aoko got a little annoyed with his happy attitude when something was obviously bothering him. "BaKaito, I saw that look on your face, what's wrong? Come on you can tell me!"

Kaito flipped her skirt up and quickly ran to the other side of the room. "Ahoko! There's nothing wrong!" Kaito snickered. "The blue panties sure are new, did you want to impress me?"

Aoko blushed, pulled out a mop and starting chasing Kaito all around room, as usual. While everyone was trying to dodge Aoko's wide ranged attacks to Kaito, Hakuba was standing in door way watch Kaito carefully. He also saw the look on Kaito's face, and it takes a something pretty big to upset him enough to not remember his pokerface.

-Time skip again. Now its lunch time!-

Kaito sat on the roof of his school, legs hanging over the edge. Looking out at nothing and listening to the sounds of Edoka. But he still couldn't enjoy the view at all. The thoughts of what the paper said still plaguing his mind with uncertainty.

"Damn it!" Kaito yelled as he punched the roof, of course regretting it after as his hand stung.

Hakuba was in shock, he just Kaito loose his cool. And in a violent way as well! Something had to be bothering him if it made him show violence in anyway. Hakuba went back down to the class room, walking over to Kaito's desk and picking up the newspaper he was reading before class started.

As Hakuba predicted, the usual headlines of KID's heist was plastered over the front page. What Hakuba didn't predict, was the article directly below it, one that accused KID of kid-napping his mini arch-rival Conan Edogawa.

Hakuba could see why he would be upset, but not violent. There was something here that Hakuba was missing, and he was going to find out what it is!

-Again with time skips! It's now right as school ends!-

Hakuba knew that if anyone he knew saw him at that moment, they would have thought he was following a criminal. But because it was right after school, everyone knew it was Hakuba's unhealthy obsession with Kaito being the Kaitou KID, again. Some watched in silence, others just walked by, already used to the odd behavior.

Hakuba followed Kaito all around Edoka, being lead to various types of stores. Most of them book stores. He knew Kaito's love of Lupin and the such, but what struck him as odd was that he was buying Sherlock Holmes, and a large assortment of them.

He followed Kaito to his house, watching as Kaito seemed to be taking in his surroundings and observing everything he could see without moving his head. This seemed to put fuel-to-the-fire for his theory about Kaitou KID. But Hakuba ignored that thought and focused at the task at hand. Once Kaito closed the door to his house, Hakuba dashed out from around a corner to under his kitchen window, seeing as how Kaito went to a grocery store, he would naturally go to his kitchen to put things away.

"Kaito, what took you so long to get back?"

Hakuba was a little surprised to hear that someone else was in Kaito's house, but what really annoyed Hakuba was that he thought he has heard this voice before. He mentally shook his head, he would worry about that later!

"Aw! Were you worried about me? That's so nice of you, Ku-" "Baro! Why would I worry about a dumb thief?"

Hakuba thought his ears were playing tricks on him, thief? Did the unknown voice call Kaito a thief? And what was the name Kaito was going to say? And who is 'Them'? So many questions were going thru Hakuba's head he almost missed the next part of the conversation.

"Ill take that as a complement! After I put these away, how about we go upstairs and try to work out some of the details of our little plan, hmm?"

"Fine, but you still didn't answer my question of why it took you so long."

Hakuba heard the rustling of bags, most likely Kaito holding them up a little, as to prove his point.

"I know it wouldn't have taken you that long to go and do some shopping, what else is there?"

Hakuba swore he could hear the smirk in Kaito's voice. "You remember Hakuba don't you?"

He had met the owner to the voice somewhere before?

"The high school detective who's obsessed with his watch? Yes, I remember him, why?"

He was not obsessed with his watch! He just liked knowing the exact time when ever something happens

"Oh nothing big, he was just being nosey and tried to follow me to where ever I was going, probably trying to figure out why I was acting so different today."

"You were acting 'different' today? HA! So even the master of disguises can make mistakes, huh?"

"Don't be like that! I was able to shake him off by WEARING a disguise! I got skills."

That is true, Kaito did loose him once. He was only able to find him again by heading in the direction of his house. It was pure luck he didn't get caught.

"Right, well do you think he will be an issue then? You know that the less people who know, the better."

Know? Know what? What did Kaito get himself into this time!

"I know, I know. But Hakuba's pretty sharp, if he ever discovers our problem, or gets mixed up in it, I'll only tell him then. Now, shall we go?"

Hakuba cursed his luck, he wouldn't be able to listen to their conversations while they're upstairs!

Hakuba moved from his spot under the window and started heading to his house. If Kaito is involved in something that he doesn't want anyone to know about, besides Kaitou KID, then it must be as big, or even bigger then that. Hakuba was going to get down to the bottom of this, on way or another.

**TADAH! Finished! It's getting WAY to hard to find time to write! Im doomed! *sigh* Oh well, time for homework. R&R**


	11. NOTICE!

**ATTENION READERS! Im going to be rewriting this story!**

**I left out some details that I wanted to add and some things to fix. Because I left the things out that I did, it's hard for me to continue the story. Ill be posting the new story soon, it will have the same title and stuff so don't worry about having trouble finding it.**

**Im sorry for the long, long wait to hear from me, but I was trying to work out the story with those parts left out! It shouldn't take me too long at all to put up the rewrite. So keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
